Kendra Gale and the Lamentable Wizzy of Awes
by Chryseis Fett
Summary: Ken has a strange dream. . . .
1. It's a Spiral Twister!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Wizard of Oz. I have no money. Please don't sue.

Kendra Gale and the Lamentable Wizzy of Awes 

by...gasp! could it be? 

It can and I am--Yolei Ichijoui! 

__

Shortly after the defeat of Malomyotismon... 

"Somewhere over the rainbow," Kari Kamiya sang happily. The whole Chosen Children gang were having a party at the Kamiyas' house. Kari forced everyone to sit down and watch the Wizard of Oz, it being her favorite movie. She had apparently seen it many, many times, because she sang along with every song, never missing a word. 

Daisuke and Takeru also sang along, in a vain attempt at impressing Hikari. They each sang at the top of their lungs, trying to outsing each other. 

"Hey, Tai!" Davis shouted. "Give me the control! I think I need to sing that part again!" Taichi threw the remote to Davis. 

"You do not need to sing it again!" TK shouted angrily. "It was bad enough having to listen to you the first time!" He reached for the remote, trying to snatch it away. 

"Oh yeah, TE?" Davis said. "Just try and take it!" The two jumped at each other, ending up on the floor. They rolled around and wrestled. Finally, TK managed to get the remote from Davis. 

"Here, Matt!" the blonde shouted. "Catch it!" He threw the remote across the room, in order to keep it away from Davis. Unfortunately, Ken was walking across the room to get more popcorn for Kari (whom he is dating at this point in time), and the remote hit him in the forehead. 

He fell to the floor, unconscious. Everyone fell silent. 

"Oh my gosh!" Yolei screamed. "You killed Kenny!" 

Davis pointed at TK. "It was his fault!" 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

"That animal is a nuisance! It has to be destroyed!" 

Ken woke up to hear voices that were strangely familiar to him. He looked around in confusion. Jyou's brother, Jim, was arguing with Yolei about something. Oh, and there was one more person there... 

"Osamu?!?" Ken squeaked. 'In a dress?' 

"Are you okay, Ken?" Wormmon asked, concerned. 

Ken shook his head. "I don't know. I think that remote hit me harder than I thought." 

"But Kendra loves that Digimon," Sam was saying to Yolei. "We could never separate the two of them. It would break her heart." 

At that point, Ken realized that he was wearing a blue dress. Not to mention that his --hmm-- "manly" hair was in pigtails. 

"Well, I've got an order from the Sheriff," Yolei responded. "You don't have a choice." 

"I'm sorry, honey," Jim said. He reached to snatch Wormmon out of Ken's arms. 

"What are you doing? You can't take Wormmon!" But it was useless. Yolei took Wormmon and put him in a picnic basket. Then she went outside, mounted her bicycle, and rode off. 

Ken had this sudden urge to cry. 'Stay calm,' he ordered himself. 'Be a man!' But he just couldn't help it. He ran back through the hallway, stopping at his room. 'How'd I know where to go?' he wondered. Ken laid down on his bed and cried. 

"Don't cry, Kendra," a familiar voice said. Wormmon hopped in through the open window. 

"Wormmon? Back already?" Ken asked in disbelief. 

"She forgot to lock the basket," Wormmon explained. Ken hugged his Digimon in joy. 

"But wait!" Ken realized. "We've got to get away from here! These people are crazy!" 

"What do you mean, crazy?" Wormmon asked. "They seemed fine to me." 

"Never mind," Ken told him. He grabbed the caterpillar in his arms and snuck off through the window. "So Wormmon," Ken asked, "why was Yolei after you?" 

"You mean Mrs. Mulch? Well, there was this really nice apple pie on her kitchen table, and I love apples so much, I couldn't resist. So I crawled in through the doggie door. My feet were a little bit muddy, and I kinda tracked mud in on her linoleum." 

Ken seemed to feel that linoleum was important somehow, but couldn't place the feeling. He was only eleven, after all. 

"Look, Wormmon!" Ken shouted. There was a little trailer parked along the side of the road. It was brilliantly painted with the words, "Dr. Wonder" and "The Crowned Heads of the Digiworld." It looked safe, so Ken walked up. There was Izzy! He was sitting next to a fire, cooking apples on a stick! 

"Yum!" Wormmon cried. "Apples!" He ran up and grabbed one while Izzy was looking at Ken. 

"Izzy!" Ken cried. "What are you doing here?" 

"Izzy?" the red-head answered. "I'm Dr. Wonder!" 

"Whatever you say." 

"Hey, can I read your future?" Izy asked eagerly. "I've got nothing better to do." 

"If you must," Ken responded. He followed Izzy into the trailer. 

"Sit down here," Izzy said, pointing at a chair next to the table. Ken did as he was told. "Now," he said, pulling out a crystal ball, "close your eyes." Ken frowned, but did it. Izzy snatched the picnic basket that Wormmon had been loading apples into. He dug through it in search of anything that might help. The first picture he found was of Ken and Sam blowing bubbles off the back porch of the farmhouse. 

"I see," Izzy said, "you and a woman blowing bubbles." 

"That's my Auntie Sam," Ken said. 'Whoa, where did that come from?' 

"Oh no!" Izzy exclaimed. "Your Auntie Sam is going to be run over by an ambulance!" 

Ken jumped up in shock. "I've got to get home right away and warn her!" 

Izzy waved goodbye as Ken and Wormmon ran home as fast as they could. 

But before they made it there, the sky grew dark. Ken looked up in fear. 

"AAAHHH!!!" the two screamed. There was a giant Biyomon on the loose! 

"SPIRAL TWISTER" it roared. A tornado-like funnel cloud appeared from nowhere and headed straight towards them. Ken and Wormmon started running for the house. Ken grabbed the door and pulled. 

"Kendra! Kendra!" Sam shouted. 

"Auntie Sam, Auntie Sam," Ken screamed. "It's a twister!" But he was too far away to be heard. Sam went in the storm cellar without him and shut the door. 

Ken ran to the storm cellar door and pulled with all his might. "Auntie Sam!" he cried in fear. "Uncle Jim! Chunk! Dikory! Jake!"

There was no answer. 

The spiral twister was getting even closer. 

"Wormmon!" Ken cried. "To the farmhouse!" The two pulled open the door and ran inside. They ran to Ken's room and shut the door tightly. The wind was blowing so hard, things were flying all over the place! And then, to Ken's surprise, the tornado lifted the farmhouse right off its foundation, lifting it into the air! Ken looked out the window in horror. All kinds of henhouses, trees, and cows were flying by! Then, to Ken's surprise, Tai and Matt flew by in a rowboat! They waved at him stupidly. 

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Wormmon and Ken screamed in unison. Yolei had just flown by on her bicycle! "She looks mad," Wormmon pointed out. Suddenly, she transformed before their eyes into...a witch on a broom! She cackled evilly. The next few minutes were chaos, as the house spun around and around. And then...THUMP!!! 

The house landed. Ken picked up Wormmon and walked out the door of the farmhouse. Suddenly, everything was in Technicolor! "Wow," Ken said in awe. "It's so beautiful!" 


	2. Iori City

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Wizard of Oz. I have no money. Please don't sue.

Ken looked up to see a pink bubble floating towards them. It landed, and POOF! Kari Kamiya appeared! "Kendra, I am Lenda, the good Witch of the North." 

"But you can't be a witch. You're Kari Kamiya!" 

Kari laughed. "Only bad witches are ugly." Apparently she had misunderstood him. "I am here to thank you for saving us from the Witch of the East." 

"But I didn't save anybody!" Ken protested. 

Kari shook her head. "But you did! Your house landed on her!" 

Ken turned around in shock. Mimi's trademark pink cowboy boots were sticking out from under the house! "MIMI!!!" Ken screamed. "But I didn't mean to kill her!" he said to Kari. 

Kari ignored him. "Quickly, take the shoes and put them on!" Ken did what he was told, even though he really hated pink. "Those are the Ruby Cowboy Boots. They will protect you from danger." She turned to Wormmon. "So, where are you from?" 

"We're from Kansas!" Wormmon said. 

"Are you the only witch in Kansas?" Lenda/Kari asked curiously. 

"Wait a minute," Ken said. "I'm not a witch! And I'm from Japan!" 

"Okaaay," Kari said. "That's nice, dear." Then she started to sing. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, and meet the young lady who fell from a star!" All sorts of tiny people started to pop out of the bushes. The scary thing was, they all looked like Iori! Kari continued to sing. "She fell from a star, she fell very far, and Japan she says is the name of the star!" 

The Ioris echoed her. "Japan she says is the name of the star!" Ken shuddered. 

Lenda continued. "She brings you good news, or haven't you heard? When she fell out of Japan a miracle occured!" 

Suddenly Ken got the uncontrollable urge to sing. "It really was no miracle; what happened was just this!" After that, the words came naturally. "The guys began to sing, my ears to ring, and suddenly they rolled and started wrestling. Just then, something, was thrown by dumb TK! It flew right through the air, headed straight for me!" 

Then the leader of the Ioris joined in. "And oh, what happened then was mean!" All the Ioris joined in in a complicated song and dance number. "Your house began to pitch, your kitchen took a slitch, it landed on the Wicked Witch in the middle of that ditch, which was not a healthy situation for the Wicked Witch, who began to twich, her clothes reduced to just a stitch of the wardrobe of the Wicked Witch!" 

Another Iori walked up to Ken. "We thank you very truly, for doing it so cooly. You killed her so, so fully, that we thank you very truly."

Kari joined in. "Then let this awful tale be done! The Wicked old Witch at last is gone!" 

"Hail, hail, the witch is gone! Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Hail, hail, the wicked Witch is gone! Wake up, her reign is done, come and sing, it's time for fun; wake up, the Wicked Witch is gone! She's gone where the Kaisers go, below! Below, below, below! Let's all get up and sing, and ring the bells and Ding-dong the merry oh, sing it high, sing it low. Let them know the Wicked Witch is gone!" 

At the mention of the Kaiser, Ken shuddered. 

The leader of the Ioris stepped up again. "As Mayor of Iori City, in the County of the Land of Awes, I welcome you quite legally--" 

"but you have to say it much more regally. To see," 

"To see." 

"If she," 

"If she," 

"Is shoppingly, healthily, modelingly, fashionably, Awes-itively, bathsolutely, Unreliably and hair-dyeably GONE!!!" After this frightening revelation, Ken covered his ears descreetly for the rest of the song. When they were done singing, he turned to Lenda. 

"So, what do I do now?" he asked. 

Kari looked at him like he was stupid. "You want to see the Wizzy, don't you?" 

No one had mentioned it before. "Uh, sure, I guess so." 

"Then you need to walk the linoleum road!" A chorus of Ioris joined in. "Walk the linoleum road!" "Walk the linoleum road!" "Walk the linoleum road!" To Ken's disappointment, they started another song. "Walk the linoleum road! Walk the linoleum road! Walk the, walk the, walk the, walk the, walk the linoleum road!" Ken tried to run away, but they grabbed his arms and drug him down the famous road. "Walk the linoleum, walk the linoleum, walk the linoleum road!" Suddenly the tune changed. "You're off to see the Wizzy! The Lamentable Wizzy of Awes. You'll find he is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was, if ever oh ever a wiz there was, the Wizzy of Awes is one because, because, because, because, because, because! Because of the Lamentable things he does! You're off to see the Wizzy! The Lamentable Wizzy of Awes!" Finally the Ioris released Ken and sent him and Wormmon down the road. 


	3. The Scarecrow and the Tin Man

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Wizard of Oz. I have no money. Please don't sue.

"Look Wormmon!" Ken said angrily. "The road splits in two! Now where will we go?" 

"That way!" yet another familiar voice said. 

"Who said that?" Ken asked. He looked around. There was no one in sight, except for a scarecrow that looked remarkably like... 

"Davis?!?" Ken asked in disbelief. 

"Where?" Davis asked, looking around wildly. 

Ken sighed. "Never mind." 

"Hey, can you get me down from here?" Davis asked. "My back's really sore." Ken ran over and helped to pull Davis off the post. "So, what are you doing in these parts?" Davis asked curiously. "I haven't seen you before." 

"Well, the good witch Lenda told me to walk the linoleum road so I could go to the Lamentable Wizzy of Awes." 

Davis perked up. "You saw Lenda?" he asked eagerly. Ken nodded. Davis went on. "If only I had a brain like that stupid Tin Man, maybe I could win Lenda's heart. But that'll never happen." He sighed. 

"Maybe if you went with me to see the Wizzy, you could ask him for a brain!" 

"Really?" Davis asked, overjoyed. Ken nodded. "Count me in!" 

The two skipped off hand in hand, singing. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gee, I'm hungry," Wormmon said. "I wish I hadn't ate all those apples I stole from Dr. Wonder." 

"Cheer up, Wormmon," Ken said. "Maybe we can find some apple trees around here somewhere." Wormmon looked around hungrily. 

"There!" he shouted. "There's a whole forest of them over there!" He ran towards the forest, but suddenly, the trees came to life! 

"Oh no!" Davis cried. "Those are Cherrymon and Woodmon!" The Digimon started throwing apples at them. At that moment, Ken had an idea. He jumped into the path of the flying apples, hoping that if he got hit in the head, everything would be back to normal. But Davis saw him and jumped in front of him. The apples bounced off of Davis's brainless straw head. 

"Ken, are you okay?" he asked. Ken nodded angrily. 

"Yippee!" Wormmon shouted, picking up the apple. Unfortunately, he dropped it. It rolled off into the bushes on the other side of the road. Ken chased it down. He reached down to pick it up when he saw something silver. He looked up. He was standing right in front of... 

"It's a man!" Ken exclaimed. "A man made out of tin!" 

"Oil...can..." the man squeaked. Ken recognized the voice. "Hey, Davis, it's TK!" 

"NO!!!" the scarecrow screamed. "Don't oil him! NOOOO!!!!!!" But it was too late. Ken had already oiled TK's joints. The blonde stretched his muscles. "Thank you," he said. "It's feels so good to be able to move again. I've been stuck like that ever since that stupid Scarecrow threw a bucket of water on me." He hadn't noticed Davis yet. Unfortunately, it couldn't last. "Why, you--" TK growled. 

Davis started running for his life with TK in hot pursuit. 

Ken tried to distract them. "Uh, so, Tin Man, do you have a wish too?" 

TK stopped immediately and looked up at the sky, a dreamy expression on his face. "Yes," he said happily. "I wish for Lenda's heart." Davis snorted. 

"Well, then, why don't you join us?" Davis started shaking his head frantically. Ken ignored him. "We're going to see the Wizzy of Awes. Maybe he could grant your wish." 

Davis groaned. "Why'd you have to go and do that?" 

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke. Evil laughter followed. TK and Davis gasped. "It's the Wicked Witch of the West!" They screamed. 

"Hehehehehe!!" she laughed. "Now I've got you!" She looked at Ken. "You'd better give me those cowboy boots, sweetheart, or you'll regret it!" 

Ken refused. "NEVERRRRR!!!!!" he cried defiantly. TK and Davis stood in front of

him in defense. 

"I wouldn't side with her so fast," Yolei said to TK and Davis. She looked at Davis. "If you cross me, I'll stuff a mattress with your hair!" Davis screamed and hid behind TK. She turned to TK. "And you, I'll make a beehive out of your hat!" "Not my hat!" TK screamed, and tried to get behind Davis. 

"Scarecrow," Yolei said wickedly, "do you like to play with fire?" Suddenly, a giant fireball came flying straight at Davis! 

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" he screamed as his hair caught on fire. TK took of his funnel hat, and using it as a candle-snuffer, put out the fire. 

The witch turned to Ken. "I'll get you, my pretty! And your little Wormmon too!" She flew off into the air, cackling evilly. 

Ken looked at his friends. "Are you guys okay?" They nodded. 

"Stuff a mattress with my hair!" Davis said. "Ha! I'll make sure you reach the Wizzy!" 

"Make a beehive out of my hat!" TK said. "Ha! I'll make sure you reach the Wizzy too!" They glared at each other. 

"Uh," Ken said, "we'd better get going." 

"Okay," the two of them said immediately. Then they all skipped off, hand in hand, singing merrily. 


	4. The Haunted Forest

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Wizard of Oz. I have no money. Please don't sue.

Kendra Gale looked up nervously at the sign reading "Haunted Forest." "Well, here goes nothing." The three walked into the forest, Ken carrying Wormmon. 

"I hope there's not any Leomons in here!" Davis said. 

"Leomons?" Ken exclaimed. "Are you serious?" 

TK nodded. "Not to mention Deltamons and Monzaemons." 

Ken shivered. "Leomons and Deltamons and Monzaemons? Oh my!" The phrase turned into a chant. 

"Leomons and Deltamons and Monzaemons, oh my! Leomons and Deltamons and Monzaemons, oh my! Leomons and Deltamons and Monzaemons, oh my!" 

Meanwhile, Wormmon had hopped out of Ken's arms, searching for apples in the bushes. 

"ROAR!!!" a monsterous voice shouted. 

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Davis and TK screamed. Ken ran to his Digimon's rescue. Suddenly, a lion jumped out of the bushes. It lunged for Wormmon! And then, Ken did something he had never gotten to do before--he slapped it! 

The lion sat down and started sobbing. "Don't cry!" Ken said. "I'm sorry!" 

The lion looked up in surprise. "Then why'd you slap me?" 

"Well, in the second season, everybody gets to fight except for me. First, TK punches me. Then Davis slaps me. Then Yolei slaps me! Then Yolei slaps Kari! Then Kari slaps Yolei! It just wasn't any fair! Of course," he realized, "I did use my whip on TK, so..." Suddenly he recognized the lion. "Jyou?" 

"Where?" the lion asked in confusion. 

"Never mind." Ken sat down beside Jyou. "So, what's your wish? Everybody seems to have one around here, and I take it that you're no exception." 

Jyou looked at him sadly. "I wish that I wasn't allergic, so I wouldn't be afraid of everything." 

Ken stared at him. "You mean you're not in love with Lenda?" 

"Who's Lenda?" the lion asked. 

Ken shook his head. "We're going to see the Wizzy. Maybe he could grant your wish." 

The lion quickly agreed, and the four skipped off hand in hand. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hehehehe," cackled the Witch, "they're headed towards my field of poppies! When they fall asleep, I'll just slip those cowboy boots right off Kendra Gale's feet!" She sprinkled magic pixie dust over her crystal ball. "Sleep, my pretties. Sleep..." 

"Scarecrow!" TK roared, chasing after Davis. "Give me back my hat!" 

The two ran right into the field of poppies. Ken and Wormmon ran after them. 

"Wait for me!" Jyou whined. "I'm allergic!" Suddenly, Davis and TK collapsed onto the ground, snoring loudly. 

"Oh no!" Ken exclaimed. "What's wrong with TK and Dav--" He, too, fell to the ground in a doze. 

"AAHHH!!!!" Jyou screamed. "They're all dead! I'm gonna d--" His frantic cries for help stopped as he fell asleep on the spot. 

Voiceover: Oh no! This must be the end of our heroes! Look at them! TK and Davis are lying on top of each other, both unconscious! Ken is sleeping soundly, with Wormmon snuggled on his stomach. And Jyou--well, Jyou will be Jyou. But wait! What's that light up ahead? 

"Wake up!" the good witch Lenda coaxed them. "Wake up!" 

Davis and TK, upon hearing her voice, jumped up. "Lenda!" Davis shouted. "Wait for me!" 

"No!" TK cried. "Take me with you, not him!" They scrambled over each other in an attempt to chase the heavenly image. Unfortunately, they tripped over Ken, waking him up. 

"What's going on?" he moaned, with his eyes closed. "But Mama, I don't want to go to school!" His cries of "school" woke up Jyou. 

"School?" he screamed. "Oh no! I've got to study!" He jumped up in terror. 

Ken stood up. "Look!" he shouted to the others. "There's the Diamond City!" They all cheered and ran towards the shining metropolis. 


	5. Jolly 'Ole Town

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Wizard of Oz. I have no money. Please don't sue.

"We've got to see the Wizzy!" Ken said urgently to the green-whiskered Izzy at the gate. "It's an emergency!" 

"It's always an emergency to hear you people," Izzy said sarcastically. "You're probably lying to try and get me to let you in." 

"But I wouldn't lie!" Ken protested. "I have an IQ of 2 billion!" 

Izzy looked up. "Well, why didn't you say so? So do I! Come on in!" He opened the door and the five walked in. Ken was amazed at the activity in the city. A carriage pulled up in front of them. "Climb aboard!" the carriage driver, who also was Izzy, said. TK, Davis, Jyou, Wormmon,and Ken climbed up into the carriage. 

"Excuse me," Jyou said, noticing the Digimon pulling the carriage. "What type of Digimon is that?" He wanted to make sure he wasn't allergic to it. 

"That," the carriage driver said proudly, "is a Horseofadifferentcolormon." 

Jyou started sneezing uncontrollably. TK pounded on his back. 

Izzy turned to look at them. "You can't see the Wizzy looking like that!" he exclaimed. "We have to get you cleaned up!" He stopped the carriage in front of a building that said "Diamond City Cleaning Service". He herded them into the building. "Wait here a minute while I go change my clothes!" He ran off. 

A crowd of beautiful young women ran over to them. "You're coming with us!" they said to Ken, dragging him off. Ken looked up at them in terror. The leader of the gang was Sora! They threw Ken into a chair and tied him down. Then they took down his pigtails and started brushing his hair. "Oh, you have such beautiful hair," Sora crooned. Then they started painting his fingernails and putting makeup on him.

He tried to get up, but they had strapped him down tightly. "DAVIS!!!!" Ken screamed. "SAVE MEEEEEE!!!!!!" 

To Ken's horror, Sora began to sing... "We can make a dimple smile out of a frown!" She stopped and stared at Ken in annoyance. 

"What?!?" he asked in confusion. She elbowed him in the ribs. "But my eyes already match my gown!" Sora glared at him. He sighed and gave in. "Jolly ole town." 

Meanwhile, Izzy and his cohorts were prettying up Jyou, who was enjoying it, singing along as they tied red ribbons in his fur. Davis was getting stuffed with brand new straw. He was sure Lenda would be impressed now! TK was getting shined up, which he was also enjoying greatly, as he had been needing a massage. 

Finally, they were done. The four of them were put on their feet and shoved out the door. They looked each other over. 

"Ken!" Davis exclaimed with delight. "You look so pretty!" Ken grumbled and muttered something under his/her breath. 

Suddenly, there were cries of terror from the Diamond City residents. Jyou started screaming again. Ken looked up in shock. The Wicked Witch Yolei was flying on her broom above the city, leaving words behind as she went. She was skywriting! 

"Giiivee..." Davis tried to read the words, but he had no brain. 

"Give me Ken!" TK read them for him. Davis growled at him. "Hey, Ken! You're famous!" 

There were gasps of confusion from the villagers. "Who's Ken?" several asked. Davis pointed at his friend. 

"He's Ken!" 

Ken groaned. 

The townspeople rushed towards the quartet and grabbed Ken. They carried the former Kaiser over their heads. "Davis!" Ken screamed. "Help!" Davis tried to save his friend, but the townspeople pushed him out of the way. The people lifted Ken towards the sky. 

"If you want her," they shouted, "come and get her!" They tried to throw Ken at the witch, but he/she was too heavy and only got a few feet above their heads before he came back down and they had to catch him. They started to try again, but Izzy stopped them just in time. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded angrily. "They've got to see the Wizzy!" The townspeople dropped Ken and cleared away. 

"Thanks for saving me," Ken said to Izzy. "I thought I was a goner." 

"Don't mention it." Izzy led them to a secluded garden area by the wizard's palace. "Wait here until you're summoned." 

Ken and Davis sat down on the edge of the fountain. TK leaned against a tree. Jyou paced about nervously, praying that he wasn't allergic to any of the flowers in the garden. Wormmon contented himself with searching the nearby orchard for apple trees. 

"I can't wait till I get to see the Wizzy," Daisuke said happily. "Lenda will finally be mine." 

TK jerked his head toward the brunette. "No! When I get my wish, Lenda will be mine!" he retorted. 

"Will not!" Davis shouted angrily. 

"Will too!" Takeru returned. 

Jyou spoke up. "When I get my wish, I'll be the next Kaiser!" 

Ken stared at him. "Are you sure you want to be the Kaiser?" he asked in disbelief. "It's not all fun and games, you know. It requires lots of hard work. Not to mention brains. Me, being a genius, had an easy time of it." Jyou merely smiled dreamily. Ken had the odd feeling that there was another song and dance number coming up. 

TK and Davis decided to encourage Jyou a bit. Davis grabbed a dark blue rug off the steps leading to the palace and threw it over Jyou's shoulders, making a cape fit for an Emperor. TK found the rings from a six pack of beer and tore them apart, making glasses (lions don't wear glasses, even if they're Jyou). Wormmon, trying to join the fun, grabbed a branch of willow and handed it to Jyou. It made a perfect whip. 

Jyou stepped forward bravely and began to sing. "If I...were the Digimon Emperor...of the Digital World!!!!" he sang loudly. "Not Queen. Not Duke. Not Prince. My evil reign of the Digital World!!!! would be Lasting. Not Forgotton. Not Missed. I command each Digimon, be it fishlike or fowl, with a Dark Ring! and a Dark Spiral! and a royal growl! Woof!" Ken collapsed to the ground in a swoon. He had never been so humiliated in his life. They were making fun of HIM! the KAISER! for goodness sakes! How dare they? When he get back home and out of this dress, he was going to... 

"When I click my heel, all the Cherrymon kneel, and the Rockmon bow, and the Minotarumon kowtow! And the Biyomon would...take wing!!!!! If I...were the Digital...King!!!

"Each Rapidmon show respect to me, Gomamon finally genuflects at me. As my whip doth lash, I'd show no compash for any underling!!! If I...were the Digital...King!!! Just King!!!!" 

"Your Majesty," Ken said sarcastically, "if you were the Kaiser, you wouldn't be afraid of anything?" 

Jyou didn't note the sarcasm. "Not nobody! Not nohow!" he said bravely. 

Davis and TK started naming off the scariest Digimon they could think of. 

"Nope, not him; not him either. Nope, that's preposterous! That's inconceivable! (hehehehe!!!)" 

"Well," Davis said finally, "what if you met a Mammothmon?" 

"I'd show him who was the Kaiser!" Jyou roared bravely. 

This was Ken's chance. "How?" he asked bluntly. 

"EVIL!!!!" Jyou shouted maniacally. "What makes a Kaiser out of a slave? Evil. What makes the flag on his base to wave? Evil. What makes the Mammothmon charge his tusk, in the misty mist, or the dusky dusk? What makes the Muskmon guard his musk? Evil." 

Somehow that didn't make sense to Davis. Maybe when he got a brain, he'd finally understand. 

"What makes the Blackwargreymon so gone? What puts the ape in old Apemon? What title've they got I haven't won?" All three of the others answered his question simultaneously. 

"Evil!" Ken said in disgust. 

"Motive!" TK said matter-of-factly. 

"A brain?" Davis asked. He wasn't very sure. 

Jyou got red in the face and started crying. Ken and TK rolled their eyes. 

"The Lamentable Wizzy of Awes will see you now!" Izzy shouted. He pointed in the direction of the palace. The four boys (three boys and a girl?) and the Digimon walked down the hallway nervously. 

"I'm not scared," Jyou chanted. "I am the future Kaiser!" But it didn't work. "I'm allergic to Wizzies!" he screamed and tried to run away, but TK grabbed his arms and pulled him back. Finally, they reached a large room at the end of the hallway. Ken looked in to see...A GIANT GREEN HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	6. The Jittermon

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Wizard of Oz. I have no money. Please don't sue.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all five of them screamed at once. 

"SILENCE!!!!!" the giant head roared. All five shut up. "I AM AWES, THE GREAT AND LAMENTABLE! SPEAK YOUR BUSINESS!" No one made a move. "YOU, SCARECROW! WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE?" 

Davis stepped forward reluctantly. "Uh, if you please, sir, I'd like to have a brain so that Lenda the Good will fall in love with me." 

"FOOL!" the giant head cried. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR PETTY LITTLE NEEDS!" He looked at TK. "HOW ABOUT YOU, TIN MAN? WHAT DO YOU DESIRE?" 

TK stepped forward cockily. "I want Lenda's heart so that the Scarecrow can't have it." The green head turned red with fury. 

"YOU SELFISH FUNNEL-HEAD!!!" the head screamed. "GET A LIFE!!!" TK whimpered. "AND YOU, LION!" the head continued. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Jyou started shaking. "Uh, uh, uh..." he stuttered. He was too afraid to speak. 

"Come on, Lion," Ken encouraged him. "Be evil!" 

"I want...to be EVIL!! I WANT TO BE THE KAISER!!!" 

The giant head rolled its eyes. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" it roared. "YOU'RE EVEN STUPIDER THAN THE SCARECROW!" Jyou screamed. Davis and TK held him down. "AND WHAT DO YOU WANT, KENDRA GALE?" the big head asked Ken. Ken smiled. This was his chance to prove himself. 

"First of all, my name's Ken Ichijouji. And I'm a boy, not a girl. And the lion can't be the Kaiser, because I am! Now that that's settled, my wish is--" 

"SILENCE!" the head roared once more. Ken did as he was told. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE, YOU FOOLISH MORTALS! I SHOULD DESTROY YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!!" 

"Please!" Davis begged. "Don't destroy us!" TK nodded furiously. 

"WELL," the big head started. 

"Well what?" Ken demanded. 

"TELL YOU WHAT. IF YOU DO ONE THING FOR ME, I'LL GRANT YOUR WISHES." 

"But what's that one thing?" TK asked. 

"DESTROY MIYAKO, THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"What?!?" Ken squeaked. "But we can't!" The last time he had destroyed someone, that stupid Iori kid had said, 'You destroyed him!' in that stupid little girly voice. It had made Ken nauseous, and he didn't want to be reminded. 

"How will you know when we've killed her?" Davis asked. 

"BRING BACK THE BROOM OF THE WICKED WITCH! OH, AND GET ME A PIECE OF HER LINOLEUM WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!!!!!" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four "persons" and the Digimon walked slowly back through the Haunted Forest. Suddenly, Ken/Kendra heard a strange buzzing noise in his/her ears. He/she looked around to see... "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" he/she screamed. "DAVIS!!! SAVE MEEEEE!!!!" 

Davis whirled around to face the danger. But he didn't see anything scary around them. "What are you talking about, Ken? I don't see anything." 

"It's a...a BUG!!!!! A big, nasty, slimy, BUG!!!!!!" Ken ran over and hid behind TK. "Kill it, before it touches me!!!!" he squealed. 

Jyou stepped forward to examine the insect, which had been perching on a nearby tree trunk. "Hmmm, I think this is--" His face turned white as he realized what it was. "IT'S A JITTERMON!!! I'M ALLERGIC!!!" He tried to hide behind TK too, but Ken elbowed him in the stomach and grabbed a hold of the blonde tightly. "TK, save me!!!" 

"Calm down, Ken! It's only half an inch long!" The insect digimon fluttered up into the air and flew around their heads. It landed on Davis's nose. He crossed his eyes in an effort to see it. 

"TK!!" Ken squealed for the umteenth time. "KILL IT!!!!!" 

"Okay," TK said happily, and smacked Davis in the face. 

"OWWW!!!" Davis shouted. 

"Gee, Scarecrow, I didn't hit you that hard." 

Davis squirmed. "That's not what I 'owwed' about! It bit me!!!" He started dancing around wildly. "I can't help it!! Kendra, save meeeee!!!!!!" 

"Nooo!!!!!" the girl/boy with the pigtails screamed. "I'm not getting near that thing!" 

"Well, then--dance with me!!" He grabbed Ken's arms and spun him/her around and around. 

"I'm gonna hurl!!!!" Ken screamed. 

Suddenly, Jyou screamed too. "IT BIT ME TOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA GET HIVES AND DIE!!!!!" 

TK was the next to get bitten. Then Wormmon. Then.... 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Ken screamed. 

"Did it bite you too?" Davis asked as they continue to spin. 

"Yeah, but...IT TOUCHED MEEEEE!!!!!!!" Ken stopped squealing long enough to sing. "Who's that flying, through the Cherrymon's tops, it's that nasty bug, the Jittermon! Should I see him, buzzing round me, I'll keep away from--the Jittermon! Oh, the Devimons and the Flymons and the wind and the Woodmons hear the terrible, horrible buzz! But the Devimons and the Flymons and the wind and the Woodmons don't scare me like the Jittermon does! So I'll watch out for that nasty bug, I'll stay away from--the Jittermon!!!! 

Everyone else joined in. "Oh the jitter! Oh the mon! Oh the jitter, mon-mon a mon, monamon, monamon! Ken's a twitter! In the throes!" 

Davis did a solo. "Oh, the critter's got me dancing on my Kendra's toes!" Ken squealed again, this time in pain. 

"Thar he goes!" TK called out as the insectoid Digimon flew by. 

The five stopped dancing and started panting. 


	7. Flying Etamons!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Wizard of Oz. I have no money. Please don't sue.

"Hehehehehe," cackled Yolei the witch. "Silphymon!" 

"Yes, Mistress?" the Digimon responded. 

"Send out the Flying Etamons!!!!!" 

"Not the...gasp!...Flying Etamons!" 

"Yes! The Flying Etamons!!!!!!" 

Silphymon shuddered. "The Flying MetalEtamons, too?" 

"Yes! The Flying MetalEtamons too! Hehehehehehe!!!!!!" 

"As you wish, Mistress!" Silphymon said reluctantly. He/she (i'm not sure!!!) led the terrifying army/rock band to the window. 

"Fly my pretties!" Yolei screeched wickedly. "Fly!!!!!!" 

The millions of Etamons and MetalEtamons flew out the window, doing horrifying Elvis impressions! And singing "Jail House Rock"! 

"Silphymon, I want the little girl and her Wormmon brought back here undamaged, but I don't care what you do with the other three." 

"Yes, Mistress," Silphymon obeyed, and flew out the window with the others. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure glad that's over," Ken said, rubbing his/her toes. 

Suddenly, he/she heard an even more horrible noise. Elvis impersonators!!! Bad ones!!!!! 

Davis started screaming. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!! Anything but that!!!!!" 

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" TK screamed back at him. "It's worse than Yamato Ishida's music!!!!!!!!!!" 

Jyou screamed too. "I'm allergic to bad music!!!!!!!!!!" 

Ken looked up at the sky. He started reciting a poem he had once heard; he couldn't remember where. "The sky will be darkened by the wings of many...FLYING ETAMONS!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The horrible creatures swooped down at the company. They managed to separate the four "children" so that they would be weaker. A couple of the Etamons started pulling out Davis's straw and...gasp! his hair!!!!! "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. 

Another group of Etamons attacked TK. They stole his funnel-hat!!!! "MY HAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed in horror. 

"Get away from me!" Jyou gasped between his coughing. "Give me back my inhaler!" The MetalEtamons closed in. He sneezed. 

"DAVIS!!!!!!!" Ken screamed as the Flying Etamons grabbed his shoulders and lifted him into the air. "TK!!!! JYOU!!!!!!! WORMMON!!!!!!!!!!!!" But no one was able to come to his aid. As soon as they got him off the ground, the other Etamons flew away. 

A Silphymon swooped down and snatched up Wormmon. Then it was all over. 

"Help meeeee!" Davis cried from under a small pile of unconnected hair. TK ran over to his aid. "I've come in pieces! There's pieces of my hair over there," Davis said mournfully, "and over there! There's even some over there!!!" He started crying. 

Jyou was sitting on the ground with his knees drawn up against his chest. He was shaking with fear and muttering, "There's no such thing as Monkeynucleosis, there's no such thing as Monkeynucleosis..." 

TK started gathering up hair (after he found his funnel-hat) and taping it on top of Davis's head. When he was finished, 

Davis jumped up in triumph. "I've got big hair again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. "Oh, but it's still not as big as that Dinkie Guard's." 

"Well," TK said, "we've got to rescue Kendra from the Wicked Witch, before it's too late! Oh, and her little Wormmon too." 

"Then let's get going!" Davis cried. He was back to his old self. 

They grabbed Jyou and skipped off. 

"We're off to see the Witch, the disgruntled old Witch of the West!" 


	8. The Dinkie Guards

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Wizard of Oz. I have no money. Please don't sue.

"Oheeeoh, Oh-oh. Oheeoh, Oh-oh. Oheeoh, Oh-oh. Oheeoh, Oh-oh." 

Davis, TK, and Jyou watched as the Dinkie Guards marched back and forth, guarding the castle. "Hey, Tin Man!" Davis shouted, "that blonde one looks like you! Maybe you're brothers, separated at birth!" 

"Oh yeah?" TK retorted. "Well, that Dinkie Guard has bigger hair than you!" Davis whimpered and started crying. "So, which ones are we going to take out?" 

Jyou stared at him. "What do you mean, take out?" he screeched. 

"We've got to sneak into the castle somehow. We might as well steal their clothes so we'll fit in." TK snuck through the bushes until he was right next to the marching Dinkies. He waved over Davis and Jyou. 

When the last row came by, the three guys jumped out and knocked down three of them. They quickly drug the Dinkies into the bushes and stole their clothes. Then they jumped into the back of the line and began to march with the rest. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yolei drug Ken down the linoleum-floored hallway in a fury. She threw the "girl" into a room and closed the door behind them. The Witch laughed evilly. 

"Hehehehehehe, now you HAVE to give me the ruby cowboy boots!" 

"Neverrrrr!!!!!" Kendra cried again. 

"Then I'll force your Wormmon to spend the rest of his life scrubbing muddy footprints off my linoleum!!! Hehehehehe!!!!!!" She grinned with glee. "No, better yet, I'll make him wash my laundry--one piece at a time!!!! Then the bat-pig will have some company!!!!" 

There was a muffled cry from outside. "I'm not a pig, Yolei!!!" 

"Don't ever call me that! Call me 'Mistress!'" the witch screeched. 

"Sorry." 

"Do whatever you want to me," Ken begged, "but don't hurt my Digimon!" 

"Then give me the boots!" 

Ken was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Uh, uh...here!" He reached down to untie the boots. The witch tried to grab them greedily, but where she touched the sparkling cowboy boots, there was steam. 

"Aaaahhhh!!!!" she screamed. "How dare you not give me those boots!" 

"I tried!" Ken protested. "You can have them if you want them!" 

The witch was not moved. She set down a gigantic hourglass on the table. "When the sands run out, I'll send your Wormmon to the laundry room!!!! Hehehehehe!!!!!!!!" Yolei walked out the room cackling. 

Kendra started crying. It seemed that all was lost. But then... 

"Ken!" Davis shouted. "Are you in there!" 

"Yes!" Ken cried. "Get me out!!!!" 

"Okay, but you'd better get out of the way!" TK said. "Okay, Davis, when I say 'three', we'll both ram the door!" 

"Okay." Davis heard the word and rammed the door, but not before he noticed that TK hadn't moved an inch. He landed head-on with the door.

"Hey! You didn't move!" TK chuckled. The door burst open and they rushed in. 

"Davis!" Kendra shouted. "You saved me!" She ran up and hugged her friend. Davis blushed. Ken looked at the hourglass. "Oh, no! The time's almost up! We've got to save Wormmon!" 

Jyou smiled. He walked over calmly and flipped over the hourglass. The sands started flowing in the opposite direction. 

Everyone else stared. "Lion, you're a genius!" Davis cried. Suddenly, Jyou's face turned white. "What's wrong?" 

"I just remembered--I'm allergic to sand!" He started shaking. 

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken screamed. "It's...HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone turned around. 

"Thought you could escape from my castle, eh? Now you'll all do my laundry!!! Hehehehe!!!!!" Yolei put her broom in one of the torches.

"Since you liked playing with fire so much, Scarecrow..." She stuck her flaming broom near Davis's head. 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Davis screamed, running around in circles. His hair was ablaze, and he looked like a living fireball. "I DON'T WANNA BE BALD!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Don't worry, Davis!" Ken shouted. "I'll save you!" She grabbed a bucket of linoleum-cleaning agent that had been sitting in the corner.

The witch liked to keep one handy in case anyone (WORMMON!!!) had muddy feet. Ken threw the contents of the bucket at Davis. Unfortunately, he was running by the witch at the time. 

"EEEEEEEEK!!" screamed the witch. "I'M MELTING!!! MELTING!!!!!" 

TK looked at the puddle of clothes and cleaning agent on the floor in disgust. "That stuff was powerful!" 

Ken was still in shock from having...gasp! destroyed her!!!! Just then, two of the Dinkies rushed into the room. "You've...you've destroyed the Witch!" the blonde stuttered. 

"I'm sorry!" Ken cried. "I didn't mean to!" 

"That's okay!" the brunette with the huge hair shouted. "You saved us!" 

Suddenly, Ken recognized them. "Yamato? Taichi?" 

The two Dinkies looked around frantically. "Where?!?" they asked in unison. 

"Never mind." 

"Well," Tai said, "you're our hero!" 

"You mean heroine!" Matt corrected him. "And isn't she cute?" Kendra muttered under his/her breath again. 

"Hey, Ken?" Davis said. 

"What?" 

"We'd better get going. I want my wish!" TK tackled him. 

"Excuse me," Ken said, "but can we have the Witch's broom? Oh, and a piece of her linoleum while you're at it." 

Matt nodded. "Sure," Tai said. "Anything for a pretty girl like you." Matt grabbed TK's axe and started hacking at the linoleum. Tai handed the broom to Ken. When Matt was done hacking, the two Dinkies escorted Ken, TK, Davis, Jyou, and Wormmon back to Diamond City. 


	9. The Humbug of Awes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Wizard of Oz. I have no money. Please don't sue.

The four "persons" and Wormmon walked through the hallway once more. And, once more, Jyou tried to run away. And, once more, TK stopped him. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" the giant green head asked. 

"We've done what you told us!" Ken explained. "We've destroyed the Wicked Witch of the West!" 

"WHERE'S YOUR PROOF?" the head demanded. 

"Right here," TK said, holding up the linoleum. Davis waved the broom. 

"WELL, THANKS. I DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD DO IT. NOW, PLACE THE BROOM AND THE LINOLEUM IN FRONT OF MY ALTAR AND LEAVE!!!!" 

"But--" Davis interrupted. 

"WHAT NOW?" 

"Uh," TK said, "you promised to grant us our wishes if we destroyed the Witch! We destroyed her!" 

"AWES, THE GREAT AND LAMENTABLE, DOES NOT LIKE TO BE QUESTIONED! NOW LEAVE, BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!" 

Wormmon saw a little bit of red sticking out from a curtain. "Yum, apples!" he shouted, and rushed forward, pulling open the curtain. 

"ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE OR DO I HAVE TO DESTROY YOU?" 

Ken looked in the curtain to see... "Izzy? What are you doing in there?" 

"UH," the head stuttered, "DON'T MAKE ME DESTROY YOU!" 

"Yeah, sure," Davis said. "He's just a humbug with a giant head!" 

Izzy walked out of the curtain. "You're right!" he cried in embarrassment. "I am just a humbug! I lied to you!" 

Ken started bawling. Davis gave him a hug. "Now I'm never going to get out of this crazy place!" Ken sobbed. "I'll have to be a girl forever! I'll have to learn to wash dishes, and scrub linoleum!" 

"There, there," Izzy said. "Maybe I can help you after all. Now, Scarecrow, you wanted a brain, right?" Daisuke nodded. Izzy disappeared behind the curtain for a moment and reemerged pulling--a noodle cart! "Now you can have all the noodles you need!" 

Davis took his noodle cart and beamed with joy. "Geometry isn't fun," he said wisely. "Oh, and evil never pays." 

The Wizzy turned to TK. "You wanted--?" 

"Lenda's heart, please." 

"Uh, well, tell you what. You stop being so demanding and you just may get it. Next!" Davis snickered. TK glared. "Lion! What did you want?" 

"Uh..." Jyou whispered. Suddenly, he remembered Davis's words. "I want," he said bravely, "to not be allergic!" 

Ken clapped. "What a waste," TK muttered. 

"This," the Wizzy said, "is the only allergy medicine you'll never need. Stops pollens, molds, and dust." 

Jyou grinned. "Joy! Rapture! I've got medicine!" 

The Wizzy turned to Ken. "Now, sweetie, what was it that you wanted?" 

"I want to go home to Japan!" Ken begged. "I don't like it here!" 

"It just so happens that I have a Megakabuterimon waiting to take me back to Omaha!" the Wizzy said. "You can come with me, and I'll drop you off in Japan on my way." 

"Thank you, thank you!" Ken cried gratefully. 

The five walked outside. At the sight of Ken, the crowd cheered. 

"Hail, hail, the Witch is Gone! Which old witch? The Wicked Witch! Hail, hail, the Wicked Witch is Gone! Wake up, her reign is done! Come and sing, it's time for fun! Wake up, the Wicked Witch is gone! She's gone where the Kaisers go, below, below, below, below, let's all get up and sing, and ring the bells and Ding-dong the merry-oh, sing it high! sing it low! Let them know, the Wicked Witch is gone!" 

Ken waved at them happily. 

"Come on, Kendra!" Izzy shouted. "Climb aboard the Megakabuterimon Express!" He reached out a hand to help pull him up. 

Davis handed Wormmon to him. "Kendra, I'm going to miss you!" Davis said. 

"So will we!" Tai and Matt shouted from the crowd. Ken shuddered. 

"Me too," TK admitted. "It was nice having someone intelligent to talk to." 

"I'm gonna miss you too!" Jyou cried. "I'm allergic to goodbyes!" He took a deep breath out of his inhaler. 

"Here we go!" the Wizzy shouted as the two Dinkies untied the Megakabuterimon. The giant Digimon started to lift off. 

Suddenly, Wormmon noticed... 

"Apples!" Wormmon cried, jumping off of the Digimon's back. He ran towards the market, where there was a whole cartload full. 

"Wormmon, no!" Ken screamed. He jumped off the Megakabuterimon and ran after his Digimon. "Izzy, wait for me!" 

"I can't!" Izzy called back. "It won't stop! It doesn't have ears!" 

Ken watched in horror as the Megakabuterimon flew away, carrying its lone passenger. 


	10. Digiport Open!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Wizard of Oz. I have no money. Please don't sue.

"No," Ken moaned. He fell to the ground in shock. "No, no, no..." 

Davis ran over and hugged him. "It's okay. Now we can be together!" 

Tai and Matt nodded furiously. "But I don't want to be together!" Ken cried. "I want to be a guy again!" Tai and Matt stared at him. 

"Uh, that's nice," Matt said, and hid in the crowd. Tai followed. 

"Look!" TK squealed with delight. "It's Lenda!" Everyone looked up as the pink bubble floated down and popped to reveal Kari. 

"I got left behind!" Ken explained between sobs. 

"But Kendra," Kari said, "you've always had the power to go home!" 

Ken looked up in shock. "But how?" 

"All you have to do is hold up your D3 to that computer over there and say, 'Digiport Open!'" 

"Wow," Ken said, "I never thought of that!" 

"Wait a minute," Davis said, "isn't she supposed to click her heels or something?" 

"Where'd you get a stupid idea like that?" TK asked. 

"Never mind," Davis said sadly. 

"Well, here goes nothing," Ken said bravely. She held her D3 up in front of the giant Pineapple Laptop. 'Digiport Open!' he/she cried. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ken, are you okay?" Davis asked. 

Ken rubbed his forehead. "Yeah..." He opened his eyes. He was laying in Kari's bunk, and everyone was standing over him. "I had the strangest dream!" he said. "And you..." he said, pointing at Davis, "and you, and you were there!" He pointed at everybody. 

Kari laughed. "Maybe you should lay down a little bit longer." 

"But it was real!" Ken protested. Everyone laughed. 

And they never believed him. 

THE END 


End file.
